Secrets
by sez101
Summary: Sam has secrets that will be unveiled
1. Chapter 1

Sg1 sat in the briefing room, waiting to greet the new recruits each team took it in turns to explain it was one of the more fun duties just because of there facial expressions, Sg1 had been assigned the duty more often that other teams mainly because they were the flagship team as a result they had it down to a well practised routine. General Hammond walked in looking awkward which was unusual for him instantly the team was worried,

"Major can I have a word?" he asked his eyes betraying nervousness something which was unseen,

Every looked at Sam, surprised, silently asking what was wrong, Sam shrugged indicating she didn't know either, Jack stood up as her CO he was usually involved.

"Not this time Colonel, this is a personal matter" Hammond told him gently

"But we are like family there is nothing we don't know" he protested, Sam rolled her eyes giving a small smile at his childlike protest

"Sir I don't mind them hearing" Sam offered knowing she'd get grilled afterwards and anyway it would save her the trouble of retelling it

"Trust me on this Sam" there eyes locked again, Sam stood up starting to get scared the look he gave her was grave she mentally ran through things her first thought was Mark, the thoughts filled her with dread, with wobbly legs she moved towards him taking in the scene

Her team all looked shocked gathering behind her in a show of support, she knew what they were thinking she was thinking the same thing since when has he called me Sam at work he always called her Major Carter as a distancing tool, putting on a calm exterior inside quaking she followed him into the office and shut the door.

"Take a seat" he told her kindly she ignored him standing up at ease.

"Sir what is this all about?" She asked a trace of fear stepping into her voice.

"Sam, I have no doubt you have heard of the new personnel assigned to this command."

"Yes Sir, civilians, 2 physicists, a microbiologist, 3 nurses, 2 doctors and a computer expert we are meant to brief them this morning." Sam replied having no idea what this was about

"Yes,"

"Sir?" she asked questioningly it wasn't like him to dance around the subject in fact he was known for not dancing round the subject and getting straight to the point unlike Colonel O'Neill whose sarcasm meant often it was just the opposite.

"The computer expert goes by Alex Fisher" Sam sat down stunned, anyone but her.

Continued Shortly……..


	2. Chapter 2

"It can't be, Sir please not Alex" she begged

"I'm sorry Sam" Sam visibly pulled herself together hiding her emotions, and failing miserably

"When will she arrive?" her voice was tight not letting any emotions seeping through

"Today"

Sam shook her head this wasn't happening, not happening, lalala, unfortunately it didn't work

"I have orders from the chief of staff for her to join SG1 on your mission, which will be delayed till tomorrow" he said sympathetically as her eyes locked onto his

"Sir please, you have got to be joking" she asked desperately her façade failing instead she began pacing up and down flustered

"I'm sorry Sam but I have my orders and you have yours" he shook his head wishing there was more he could do, he knew the Carters for a long time and knew of the tension between the sisters, he'd been there last time it had exploded helping to pick up the piece's.

"Sir, I wish to hand in my resignation then, effective immediately I have enough leave" she said pleading with him to let her, he shook his head

"Sam I can't let you do that,"

"Sir why not?" her eyes betrayed the despair she was feeling

"You're too valuable to the program, to earth" he reminded her

"I can't work with her, Sir I can't please don't make me!" she begged her voice bordering on hysterical, General Hammond shook his head the brave Major Carter only scared by her own sister,

"Give it a trial period of 3 weeks if you still can't get along I will let you go that very minute" he promised hoping he wouldn't have to,

"Ok Sir, I guess I don't have a lot of choice do I?" she shook her head looking miserable

"Not really major" he said signalling the conversation was closed she went to leave, he caught her wrist

"For what its worth I'm sorry" She smiled weakly them both knowing it wasn't enough, words weren't going to help in this situation

Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far,


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel sat there watching the conversation through the glass it was clear she wasn't receiving good news when she came in she looked so forlorn sat down slumping in the chair like her legs had given way, then stood up and started pacing.

"Sam is everything ok?" he asked knowing someone should ask and Jack and Teal'c were both looking to him expectantly as the diplomat of the team and the more sensitive one.

"No, not really" they all looked surprised it was rare for her to admit anything was wrong,

"Why?" he pressed further curiosity arising

She hesitated, waiting for the right words to appear, none did, and instead an airman appeared followed by the recruits leading them in,

"Colonel O'Neill presenting the civilians Sir" he snapped a salute which O'Neill returned

"Very good airman dismissed"

They walked in it was only when the last one strolled in did everyone guess the problem


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sammie" a blond haired, blue eyed, slim but exact clone of Sam walked in, causally leaning on a wall

"Alex" Sam said back biting her tongue as not to say anything inappropriate

"Whoa, you two are like Clones" one of the physicists pointed out

"THOR, HARLAN, YOU GET HERE AND FIX THIS" O'Neill yelled looking at the ceiling like it would give them answers, much to the new peoples amusement as the curiously glanced at the ceiling looking for anything called Thor or Harlan,

"Sir, it wasn't Thor or Harlan or any aliens" Sam said quietly avoiding eye contact concentrating on a piece of carpet

Colonel O'Neill looked round confused after all Sam didn't have a twin did she?

"Guys meet my identical twin sister Alex, Alex meet Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" Daniel and Jack looked hurt that she hadn't told them Sam flinched at the look they both shot her

"Major Carter I do not understand if you are not clones then how you appear so alike?" Teal'c face, if possible, appeared confused and bewildered,

"Huh you didn't have twins on Chulak" Daniel asked

"Chulak where is that?" the nurse asked not familiar with the name

"We did not" Teal'c replied ignoring the nurse

"Um I'll tell you about it later" Daniel said seeing the inpatient look cross O'Neill's face

I will try and update soon


	5. Chapter 5

"You have all signed the agreement" he confirmed, Nods all round

"We are here to brief you on the Stargate project, Carter?" he passed it on, Sam jumped at her name being called not paying attention, breaking the looks she had with Alex but not before she caught the smirk off her sister at being reprimanded

"We travel through a wormhole to distant planets, we are disintegrated this side and out back together on the other side allowing us to travel millions of light years in seconds" she said condensing the technobable seeing O'Neill's impatient look

"And we found we aren't alone, evil beings called Gould's who impersonate Gods distributed humans around the galaxy," Daniel said

"The Gould's are basically human but they have a snake wrapped around their spine" Sam added

"Snake heads are bad" despite the situation Sam smirked at Daniel, Jack never changed,

"The foot soldiers are called Jaffa they have been brought up to believe Gould are their Gods" Daniel continued

"I am a Jaffa"

Teal'c moved forwards and put his hand in his pouch gently pulling out the infant Gould

"Whoa what is that?" a nurse screamed, as the others looked on turning green a few jumped back one even fell out of his seat, causing everyone to laugh Sam and Alex both jumped neither paying attention, Teal'c brought everyone back

"That is an infant Gould it provides me with my immune system"

"Ok that wraps that up then for more information please refer to the guides you were issued any questions" Colonel O'Neill finished up, thanking that they had the routine so practised and down to 5minutes flat

"Where is it?" one of the nurses asked timidly

"Well in 1 minute you'll see it look down there" he pointed to the window and they all crowded round, Sam and Alex stood at opposite ends glaring once again,

Sg3 were getting prepared ready to embark, the gate spun, causing the newbie's to gasp and whisper excitedly, when it whoosh it turned into pure fascination as gasped were heard all round

"Will we get to go through that?" a Physicist asked

"Maybe" was the cryptic answer

Alex had remain silent all the way through,

Sam also was silent aware of the curious gaze the rest of her team were giving her  
she made her way silently to the door whilst the others were distracted with the gate reaching the door she snuck out, Alex realised and followed her outside into the corridor

"Sam,"

"Alex" She said coolly

"So this is what you have been up to?" Alex spat out the hatred obvious in her eyes

"Yes,"

"Married?" Alex asked

"No you?" Sam replied

"Yes, their was a captain Hanson he left his fiance to marry me but then I got a better offer but we separated," Alex smirked not missing the brief flash of pain across her sister's face

"Look we have to work together, so let's drop the past, ok, I know it will be hard but we need to present a united front at least off world" Sam tried to be reasonable knowing she couldn't, but she could pretend for now, 3 weeks wasn't that long as much as she hated her sister it was mutual

"Ok, Sammie"

"And don't call me Sammie" she snapped forgetting the agreement

"Yes Samantha," Alex mocked, Sam walked on trying to ignore her sister failing miseralby

Thank you to all the reviewers


	6. Chapter 6

"Your team seems nice, is Colonel O'Neill seeing anyone?" Alex hadn't missed the looks he'd shot her through the briefing and knew it was a way of gaining revenge over her sister,

"Nope" Sam replied glumly catching the hint, and knew what it meant Alex would strike again

"Not married?" Alex questioned further

"He was, he is now divorced"

"Oh what happened?"

"It's not for me to say" Sam replied thinking of Charlie

"Why?"

"Not my story,"

"So what am I going to do here?" Alex asked

"Well you'll join an SGC team, although you a civilian you have battlefield experience, otherwise control room computer labs trying to work out what we brought back does"

"Right, so where are the computers?" Alex asked wanting to get straight down to business

"This way"

Sam showed her down to the control room, luckily there was only Walter and another technician Becky there,

"Hey this is my Sister, yes we are twins, and we'll be over here understood" She said sharply pointing at a dark corner with a computer

"Yes mam" they replied simultaneously looking at them curiously

Sam sat at the computer, Alex stood behind her watching

"Ok normally Gates have a DHD, dial home device ours was found without so we had to compensate, this is the dialling program" Alex to sit next to sit next to her taking over

Alex's fingers flew over the keyboards finding the in's and out's of the program

"This has so many flaws did you design it" Alex asked

"Yes" Sam said tightly keeping her voice in check

"I can tell" Alex said again provoking her sister

Sam stood biting her tongue remembering where she was,

"Hum, right, just rewriting that and done, see little sis that's what a proper program looks like"

Sam sat down, she had to admit it was good better than hers, but her expertises wasn't really with computers she only knew as much as she did from protecting her computer files from her sister when the got one as they were first released.

"We'll run some simulations, see if it passes the tests"

"You could never admit my work was better than yours could you" there was a note of bitterness in Alex's voice

"Its standard procedure with any new software" Sam protested

"Sure it is" she sounded very bitter practically spitting each word out

"So how is Jonas last I heard he was working here?" Alex asked

"He died" the remorse was still in Sam's voice

"What a shame. He was good" She grinned, an evil smile seeing it upset her sister

"How did he die?"

"On a mission, he pretended to be a God, the locals rebelled and chucked him into the Gate he hit earth's iris" Sam shuddered slightly at the memories

"Iris"

"It's a protective covering controlled by this device it tops enemies from invading"

"So when did he die?" Alex asked presuming it was recent

"3 years ago"

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Alex's voice rose a hitch

"You said it was a one night stand" Sam said back

"It just wasn't the one you knew that"

"You bitch you always did that"

"Yeah so what he wasn't as innocent as he told you he knew it was me, not you it made it more enjoyable, the first time I tricked him but the second and third he came to me, we had a good laugh at your expense though" Alex smiled in the memories

"You're lying"

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I don't know why you kissed Johnny in 4th grade even though he was dating me, or why you stole my science project, or why you told Mrs Dean I cheated in that test, or why you stole my fiancé, in fact I don't know why you make it your goal to screw up my life but you do" her voice had risen she noticed at some point Walter and Katie had left and made a note to thank them later

"Oh Sammie cut the dramatics please it not like you were totally innocent" Alex rolled her eyes

"Don't call me Sammie" Sam growled


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey so this is where you escaped to?" They were joined by one Jack O'Neill who ignored the tension in his typical method of changing the subject

"Yes Sir" Sam replied turning away from Alex and her team,

"Want to grab something from the commissionary?"

"Not right now Sir" Sam turned her attention back to the computer typing in some commands to look at Alex's programme

"I'd love to," Alex intervened standing next to Jack

"Well sure Carter 2" he joked

"Call me Alex I'm not military, and I'm Fisher not Carter" she smiled the Carter winning smile

"Okaaaay, Carter you sure you don't want to come" he asked

"No thanks Sir I got work to do" Sam turned to the computer ignoring Alex

Alex slipped her arm into Jack's as they walked along the corridor

"So do they do Jell-o?"

"Sure"

"I like red best"

"Me too"

"My sister Sammie likes blue how weird is that?"

"Very"

"And cake"

"Me too"

"Especially chocolate"

"Me too"

Their voices faded out Sam leant back on her chair and closed her eyes in relief that she had gone, finally

"You ok" she opened them at the voice and saw Daniel standing there she offered him a weak smile

"Not really" she admitted

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" he voice had a hint of accusation in his tone and stance

"We hadn't spoken in 2 years before I joined the program it wasn't important, I never ever wanted to see her again anyway" she shrugged

"Why?"

"Because" his eyebrows rose in amusement

"Because?" he pressed

"We don't get on?"

"But she is family" he protested Sam remembered his history and knew what family meant to him,

"No she is blood related, you're my family" Sam told him

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a sister" he said softly she closed her eyes running through the memories, she wasn't lucky as far as she was concerned it was a curse,

"Sam what happened?" he asked realising things were as straight forwards as they appear

"Daniel I don't want to talk about it" her voice was low with more than enough hint of warning to even Daniel.

She closed the computer down and walked out, leaving the base and driving home way above the speed limit.

i know i have said it before but thanks again to all the kind reviewers, you have no idea what it means i will try to update reguarly but life is difficult right now (family stuff) i am hopeful it will continue, as people say life must go on, i am trying please be patient


	8. Chapter 8

She drove home and picked up the phone ringing her brother Mark for support,

"Hello Mark Carter"

"It's Sam"

"Hey how are you?"

"I've got a problem" she said understating the issue

"Need me to bail you out again?" he joked

"Mark I was 16" she laughed alongside him forgetting her problems till she remembered why she was arrested.

"Yes and dad would have still killed you if it wasn't for me" he bragged baiting her but Sam wasn't in the mood.

"It's Alex" Sam said wanting to talk to him about it,

"Alex? What? How?" he asked stunned

"She is here where I work, I've been ordered to work with her" she couldn't stop the first tears escaping trickling down his face,

"Ah, so how is that going?" his tone understanding

"It's not," Sam admitted not to Mark's surprised

"O"

"We discussed the Jonas issue, it wasn't just the once it's why he left me" Sam found herself sobbing slightly

"Could have guessed that still she did you a favour getting you to realise what a bastard he is,"

"I guess"

"Have you talked about….well you know?"

"No, I can't"

"Sam" he scolded

"And say what?"

"The truth"

"What the whole truth, that although dad forgot to pick her up it was your fault you got into trouble again she caught the cab to bail you out without dad finding out, you killed mum"

"Maybe not phrased like that"

"Or should I tell her about what happened after that mum's funeral"

"She needs to know" Mark reminded her

"I was 15"

"Yes"

"The next time any of us saw her was when I was engaged to Jonas and you know what happened then"

"Sam you need to forgive her" his voice held pity, understanding, but was firm.

"I can't, Mark you don't know the half of it I got to go"

"Sam wait"

But he was talking to the dial tone

Sam hung up and started crying the conversation with her brother had brought all the memories back to the surface.

She got in the shower allowing her tears to mingle with the water; she heard the phone ring several times but ignored it,

Thank you to all the kind reviewers this is my most reviewed story ever,


	9. Chapter 9

Finally coming out the shower she dried herself off and got into her pyjamas, she pressed play on the phone

"You have 6 new messages, message 1"

"Sam it's me, I'm sorry shouldn't off pushed you if you need to talk I'm here I understand I won't push you into talking to her anymore promise"

"Message 2"

"Hey Sam its Daniel not sure if anyone invited you to O'Malley's at 6, guess that's 1700 for you" she smiled at Daniel's inability to grasp the 24hour clock

"Message 3"

"Major Carter your presence is required at O'Malley's at 6 attending will be myself, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Alex Carter"

"Message 4"

"Sam just because I'm going tonight don't think you can't go so……….um…………..bye"

"Message 5"

"Sam, you there………..Carter get your butt on this phone now that's an order………..Jack it's my phone……. But I can order her…………"

"Message 6"

"Hey Sam its Janet if you get a moment can you come over Cassie need help with her physics and I want to hear all about this sister of yours"

Sam deleted all the messages and sat with a bottle of wine on the sofa

The phone rang again, she ignored it

"Carter it's me, pick up the phone, I know you are in I phoned base and you left over an 2 hours ago………you can't ignore me for ever Carter and I'll stay on the phone you know I will…………….Carter I'm ordering you too the phone"

Sam sighed and picked it up

"What Sir"

"See you are in" he sounded pleased patronising, Sam rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't see,

"Sir"

"Carter, aren't you coming to O'Malley's?" it had become a tradition before a mission for a good luck

"No Sir"

"Why not I could order you?" he sounded so childlike whining Sam snuffled a giggle

"I'm busy"

"Doing what?" he challenged calling her bluff

Drinking myself stupid sir she was tempted to say

"Umm"

"That's it I'm coming to pick you up"

"No Sir" she sounded panicked, even to her own ears

"Carter"

"I can't not with her there" she could feel the tears coming back her voice shaking slightly

"Carter" querying gentle,

"Please Sir" the begging was there in her voice, he picked up on it

"Carter" his voice softened

"Come tonight, you need to clear the air before tomorrow" it wasn't an order but a request,

"I just can't you….you just wouldn't understand Sir"

She hung up and turned back to the wine bottle drinking the rest of it quickly

Amazingly I am still updating regularly despite everything, thanks again to the reviewers, it means a lot that people take the time to let me know what they think

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

15 minutes later the doorbell went, she ignored it. She heard a key in the lock and the door open

"Sam it's us" she heard a voice call

"Daniel she knows it's us who else has a key"

"I don't know"

She got up and marched to the door

"What are you doing here? And how dare you let yourself in" she challenged

"We brought pizza" Jack replied as if it was obvious

"I'll get the plates" Daniel yelled

"I will help" Teal'c offered leaving too revealing Alex

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked arms folded, swaying slightly

"We brought her you too are going to talk, clear the air" Jack ordered

"No Sir" Sam refused stubbornly; Jack did a double take, Carter refusing an order! And was she slightly tipsy,

"Look Sam it's in the past, we are adults lets move on" Alex asked it was clear she was trying to impress Colonel O'Neill and was only there for there benefit. Sam knew the routine; Alex would be perfectly polite in front of everyone whilst baiting Sam then when she was on her own the real bitchyness would begin.

"Alex, have you spoken to dad recently?" Sam asked coldly as they others crept out

"No not since mum died" Alex looked at her eyes narrowing knowing where Sam was going,

"Why?" Sam asked knowing Alex didn't know

"I don't know" Alex admitted sounding worried

"No you don't" Sam sounded smug

"What is that suppose to mean" Alex's voice had risen

"You didn't question why he didn't look for you, why all this time he didn't hunt you down, even when he thought he was dying, he was hours away and you didn't know"

"Carter, Alex pizza is ready" Jack's voice called from the kitchen

"Coming" Sam stormed out leaving Alex standing there puzzled, Daniel seeing her distress went to comfort her

"Do you know where my dad is?" she asked in a small kid like voice Daniel felt his heart going out to her, and hugged her

"He is a Tok'ra" seeing her confused look he continued

"A good Gould" he put simply sensing it wasn't a time to give the ideology lecture,

"Oh, so he really is on a classified mission"

"Yes and has been for over 2 years now"

"Do you know why he hates me?"

"No he hasn't mentioned you but then Sam didn't mention Mark for ages"

"I wonder why? Would it be possible for you to contact dad without Sam knowing."

"Possibly you would need to ask General Hammond"

"Do you know anything else about mum's death?"

"Only that Sam was 15, and that it hit her really hard she doesn't talk about it much"

"Right"

"Alex, Daniel. Are you coming?" Jack yelled

"Yeah sure"

They went into the sitting room Sam was sandwiched between Teal'c and O'Neill her and Alex exchanged cold looks all night and barely spoke


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile on base General Hammond was contacting Jacob knowing the Carter's should sort it out and that the lid was about to blow, big time

"This is General Hammond of the Tauri I need to get into contact will Selmak, and Jacob urgently"

"Hello, I'm Martouf, he is on a mission can I be of assistance?"

"I'm sorry it is a family matter"

"Is Samantha Ok?" he asked concerned

"For the moment, can you get a message to him?"

"That should be possible"

"Tell him Alex is working at the SGC"

"Alex?"

"Just pass on the message he'll understand"

"Very well"

The gate shut down

The next morning, Sam was up and ready to go, she knew Alex would be there and prayed it would be a busy mission, but peaceful the type when the locals throw a big party and want Sg1 to help them get ready,

She entered the gate room the last from SG1 on purpose she had dragged her heel trying to work up the inclination to go finally dragging her feet she walked in head down not making eye contact, the gate dialled up and they stepped through, Alex in tow

"Carter check the DHD, take Alex, we'll secure the perimeter"

"Fine Sir" Sam walked off Alex followed, after a quick check it appeared fine,

"DHD checks out sir" Sam told him

"Good perimeter is secure" he reported to everyone then looking at Daniel

"Daniel where are the ruins"

"10 kilometres that way" he pointed in a general direction behind the gate

"Carter take point, Teal'c watch our 6"

Without a glance they implanted their plan, operation get sister's to talk Daniel would walk ahead with Sam, Jack would talk to Alex, Daniel ran to catch up

"Hey Sam"

"Daniel"

"What is with you and Alex?" he asked bluntly

"Long story" she replied shortly ignoring him she was still annoyed with the way they had tried to stick there noses in last night after all it was a family problem not theirs

"We got a long walk" he reminded her

"Daniel it's private, and brings up all sort of bad memories I don't want to talk about it so stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong" Sam said rudely fed up with her friends good intentions

"You sure" he offered

"Yes" she replied stubbornly

"You'll have to talk sometime" he warned

"I spoke to Mark he understands, you wouldn't" she told him with a flash of anger her patience giving way

"Try me I'm an understanding guy"

"Sure" she said rolling her eyes before speeding up Daniel realised by pushing he wasn't getting anywhere just pushing her away, meanwhile Jack was talking with Alex

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Jack" she said

"What's with you and Sam?" he asked unconsciously echoing Daniel's words to Sam

"Oh that, it's a long boring story"

"We got a long walk" he reminded her

"I guess, well she was always the geeky one and was always jealous of my popularity"

"Oh Sam doesn't seem like the jealous type" he commented mildly surprised knowing there had to be more to the story,

"Yeah well appearances can be deceptive" Alex remarked

"I guess" Jack replied

Daniel dropped back to discuss there findings, Sam found herself walking along side Alex……..

Slight cliff hanger


	12. Chapter 12

"So have you spoken to Mark recently?" Sam asked

"No he wouldn't take my calls"

"I wonder why" Sam remarked knowing why, but provoking her sister

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You really have no idea do you, what you did?" Sam asked surprised not believing her sister didn't know what happened; Sam had always presumed Alex had known and hated her for it,

"What did I do? Hey so I stole Jonas, big deal?" she asked

"It was before Jonas, I thought I could forgive you that you'd changed, I was wrong"

"Forgive me," Alex asked curiosity in her voice deep fear in her heart

"Yes, that last time you were in jail, mum got the call, she knew dad would chuck you out if he found out you'd been dealing drugs again and was in jail again, so she took a cab to the police station to pick you up, she was in a accident," Sam knew she had hit a nerve as Alex stopped walking

"I KNEW THAT, IT WASN'T MY FAULT" Alex screamed losing control and slapping Sam, who immediately went to fight her sister punching her back knocking her to the floor running over she went to hit her some more Alex fighting back,

Daniel and the others seeing what had happened ran up to break up the fight, Jack restraining Alex, Teal'c grabbing Sam who was kicking her legs in the air

"Major, Fisher" Jack yelled, they both stopped struggling, Teal'c placed Sam back onto the ground

"DESIST" Teal'c ordered, as Jack released Alex

"No but what happened after was," Sam's voice was quiet controlled low, her friends recognised it as her dangerous tone and backed off,

"Huh"

"Sam" Jack warned his voice low and even getting in between them to protect Alex

"Butt out of this, it's personal……Sir" she added belatedly

"When 2 members under my command fight on a mission it becomes my business" he replied calmly but with a dangerous glint in her eye,

"Sam" Alex asked "What happened afterwards?" her voice sounded small lost, like it had the night before

"You though if you disappeared ran away, he'd leave, just go away, he didn't," Sam turned away, her cryptic comment lost on the others

"He stayed" the voice was small, quiet, realisation dawned

Alex took a step back her face paled, for the first time she realised why they were so bitter, why they all ignored her, erased her existence, why they were so protective over Sam, all this time she had blamed Sam thought she was jealous and turned the family, with a deep feeling of guilt building up she realised it was her fault they hated her and she deserved it,

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I didn't know" she began crying

"You didn't think" Sam replied coldly

Sam walked off, carrying on with the mission, Alex numbly followed both trapped in the past, the guys stood there not knowing what had happened,

"I believe they wish to continue with the mission O'Neill" Teal'c observed following them

"Yeah what was that about?" Daniel asked walking

"I do not know, maybe when we arrive back we will be able to determine the cause"

What did everyone think, fights are hard to write


	13. Chapter 13

For the next 5 hours neither Sam nor Alex spoke much never to each other, both keeping themselves to themselves and ignoring the other but nobody missed the guilty looks Alex sent Sam, arriving back on earth they were greeted by Jacob Carter,

"Dad" Alex cried out in surprise

"Alex" he regarded her coldly, before embracing Sam warmly,

"You ok? I came as soon as I got the message she was here" he left a protective arm round her, eyeing up the bruises

"Dad she didn't know it's not totally her fault" Sam said realising for the first time she didn't blame Alex totally and had begun to forgive her,

He nodded; he helped her out the gate room but not before turning to Alex giving her a small smile the shocked look on her face when she had told her, the realisation of what must have happened meant a lot of Sam's anger had disappeared

"Well talk later, you should know what happened"

Alex stood numbly watching them walk away, Daniel came over

"Let's get cleared by medical" he threw a friendly arm over her shoulder

She nodded numbly being led out,

Jacob led Sam into her lab knowing the familiar setting would help her open up,

"So you ok?" he asked

Sam shook her head allowing the tears to fall freely, as she held onto her dad

"I almost told her everything out of spite, I never thought I'd be able to do it, just tell her, but I was so angry, she doesn't understand what she did, how could she, I almost told her dad" she wept the last few days being too much,

"Its okay honey, Sammie I think we should tell her, off base, we should have told her ages ago, I'd like to be there as well I know I don't know the full story but I'd like to be there for you if anything"

Sam thought about it, before reluctantly nodding

"Well let's go and see Alex then"

Please guys needing feedback on the fight, I have another coming and need to know how it read, halfpastdead100 may take you up on that offer see how it goes thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Sam took her dad's arm and led him to the infirmary, she sat down and her best friend Janet came to check her out, Jacob went to talk to Alex

"I'm guessing clone, robotic double or twin" she whispered, Sam smiled at the fact clone and robotic double was considered before twin, only at the SGC

"Twin"

"I heard, you didn't tell me" she accused crossing his arms in a joking angry manner

"Long story, we don't talk at all"

"Don't get on" Janet asked eyeing up the bruises pressing too make sure

"Understatement, you've seen my medical records from when I was 15" she said cryptically

"Yes" Janet answered carefully knowing the horror of what the notes contained

"They thought I was Alex" Sam said watching understanding dawn on Janet's face

"Jesus, Sam, I can see why you were so angry" Janet said shaking her head

"She didn't know what they would do when she tried to leave she didn't know they would grab the wrong twin, they didn't know she was a twin"

Janet gave her a hug Sam smiled gratefully glad to have her best friend there,

"Ready" Jacob walked over Alex trailing behind, the tension returned

"Sure, we can go to my house; I don't think we should talk about this in public"

Alex nodded following behind, they rode in silence arriving Sam switched on the light before they all sat in the lounge,

"Alex, Sam, I want you to both listen to each other, no interruptions" Jacob stated calmly, looking to Sam to begin, she took a deep breath

"It was the day of the funeral," Sam didn't need to explain whose

Next chapter all is revealed!!!


	15. Chapter 15

"and I went for a walk, he pulled up in his car grabbing me, I protested told him I was Sam not Alex, he said I was lying and I owed him, he drove me back to his house, asked me where I had hid them, I didn't know, he beat me up badly I was there for 5days before the police found me, I spent 3 weeks in hospital 5 weeks in bed afterwards, broken ribs, arm, dislocated shoulders, whipped back, and you'd gone I blamed you I hated you, you screwed him over, a drug dealer leaving me to take the rap the police arrested me I was identified as a major player Mark had to bail me out" she looked at Jacob tears in her eyes,

Jacob gave her a hug, indicating for Alex to talk

"Sam I'm sorry, I couldn't stay, you guys blamed me, I blamed myself, I needed money, dad wasn't going to give me any, the drugs sold for 4,000 dollars set me up for a while, I thought he'd be after me I could never return, I never thought he'd mistake me for you, never, I wouldn't, God Sam can you forgive me" Alex sobbed through tears

Sam smiled, thinking, she had lost a lot of the anger and resentment after hearing her sisters side, but it still hurt

"When I came back everyone hated me, I though it was because it was mum's death and you had turned them against me, I hated you, you seemed to everything I wanted I guess I was jealous of you"

"I guess" the sisters hugged Jacob then hugged them both,

"Sam I'm sorry about Jonas"

"You should be but he would have cheated eventually it is better I found out sooner rather than later" Sam said reasonably

"Still if I hadn't looked like you then he may have never cheated" Alex argued

"But it was good I realised what he was like" Sam said voice tight

"Yes but I should have never have tempted him" Alex replied in the same voice

"But I should have never trusted him" Sam glared at her sister

"Sam it was my fault"

"Alex it was mine"

"Samantha blame me"

"Alexandra it was my fault"

"Girls please" Jacob intervened

"Dad tell her" Sam begged

So all was revealed….was it what you thought

Did you live up to your expectations???


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddies girl" Alex snarled, glaring at her, Sam shoved her, Alex shoving her back again, Sam responding with a elbow, the challenge was set, Alex grabbed Sam's arm twisting it, Sam using her other arm to punch Alex landing it on her face, Alex responding by pushing Sam onto the floor, knocking Jacob down as well landing she immediately began to throw punches into the lump that was her sister Sam using her legs wrapped them around her pushing herself on top, she pushed herself to standing allowing Alex to do the same they were both about to launch a new attack when

"GIRLS" Sam turned knowing what she would see she grimaced watching Jacob Carter 2star General and Alien Ambassador, high Council member sit up brushing off his clothes,

"Sorry dad" Sam muttered

"Yeah Sorry dad" Alex repeated

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to" he said pointedly

"Sorry" they mumbled not looking at one another,

"Kids" he muttered to himself shaking his head at their antics

"I better go, Alex need a lift" he asked making it more of an order than an option in a way only parents can do, after what he had just witnessed he wasn't leaving them alone again,

"Bye dad, Alex" Sam said, the eye glaring continuing as Alex left,

Short and another fight


	17. Chapter 17

Sam returned inside, phoning Janet the only member of the SGC who had any idea about Alex

"Janet, girly night?" she asked

"I got wine you get takeaway" Janet suggested

"Be over in 5" Sam changed into jeans and a red top putting on her shoes and leather Jacket, she went to the garage unlocking her helmet she kicked off driving to the Chinese collecting food and continuing. She had just got off her bike when a figure barrelling into her hugging her, catching her she swung round swinging Cassie

"Hey kiddo"

"Sam you came" she cried in pure happiness making Sam feel guilty she had left it so long

"Sure did, now what's this about homework trouble"

"Physics" Cassie growled

"Well you came to the right person" Sam said taking Cassie's hand leading her inside the Chinese in the other,

"Hi Sam"

"Hey Jan"

"Cool we will eat, then do Cassie homework, she can go and chat with friends while we talk, sound good" Janet asked, receiving nods all round

"Cassie plates, Sam drinks" Janet ordered dishing the food out, everyone obeyed sensing it was the quickest way of eating, soon Sam and Cassie were crowded over her book Sam explaining the basics of the physics equations Cassie needed, Janet was also listening hoping that if needs be if they both had some idea then she could help her, half an hour later they were done, Cassie gave Sam a big hug thanking her then ran upstairs to call her friends, Janet greeted her in the lounge with a glass of wine

"So the fight" she asked

"Which one" Sam replied watching Janet's eyebrow raised,

"Which one?" she repeated practically yelping,

"There has been more than one recently" she asked

"Yes on the planet then making up" Sam smiled

"You fought making up?" Janet asked incredulously not believing what she was hearing

"Yes, she wouldn't accept I was too blame for some of it"

"And you wouldn't accept it was her fault" Janet guessed, Sam nodded

"So you fought" Janet had a hard time imagining that Sam the normally calm one had lost her decorum and self control twice

"Yeh"

"Who won" Janet asked grinning

"Well both times we were interrupted, firstly by Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c then dad" Sam winced

"You're dad!" Janet yelped imaging how that went

"Yeh" Sam smiled at her reaction

"Especially when we pushed him off the sofa" Now Sam was laughing, Janet smiled mission accomplished

"You pushed him off the sofa" Janet asked

"It was an accident, I didn't mean" Sam protested

"Thank God Cassie wasn't a twin" Janet said holding her hands up, Sam gently punched her arm.

Janet laughed

"So want to tell me the full story?" She asked, Sam paused

"Well you know part of it" she confirmed as Janet nodded,

"Ok, it was the day of mum's funeral, Alex had left the night before and I was hurt and angry that A she left me alone and B I blamed her for killing mum, but that's a whole other story, anyway a car pulled up and 'BigC' who was Alex's boyfriends slash drug dealer colleague told me to get in, persuading me with his impressive gun I told him I was Sam, and he wanted my twin but he said Alex would say that, he drove me back to his house, tied me to a chair said I owed him, asked me where the money was, I had no idea as I wasn't Alex, I was kept there for 5 days of him trying to 'persuade me' to talk, when the police found me I was on the edge of life, I blamed Alex for leaving me alone, running away, killing mum, screwing the drug dealer and leaving me to take the punishment, getting me into trouble with the police, and the next time I saw her was when I was engaged to Jonas"

"Ouch" Janet replied understanding the feud

"So what are you going to tell Sg1?" she asked

"Huh"

"You think Colonel O'Neill is going to let that one slide" Sam sat deep in thought

"Aww Crap" she finally answered, to Janet's giggles

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sam asked voice panicked

"Conflict resolution O'Neill style" Janet said with her southern twang emphasised for effect,

Sam groaned hitting her head on the sofa edge, Janet stopping her

"Hey no injuring yourself at my house" Janet said

"So else where is fine" Sam replied eyebrow raised

"Well no but how does it look to get injured at a doctors"

"I'll give you that" they laughed, Sam glanced at the clock

"I better go, early start" Janet glared at her

"Fine but I need to sleep or so my nagging doctor tells me"

"I have a feeling the nagging doctor will be giving you large needles in the future"

"Nah she likes me too much," Janet gave her a doubting look and Sam could feel her butt already aching, groaning she yelled goodbye to Cassie who ran down the stairs swinging Sam into a hug sending Sam stumbling with the sudden change in weight

"Bye Sam, visit soon" Cassie called holding onto Sam's neck

"Ok Cassie, having breathing trouble"

"Sorry" she left go, Janet giving a visual check Sam laughing was a good sign

"Right bye guys" She waved as she climbed onto her bike driving off into the night

Hey a long chapter what did everyone think, haven't got too many reviews over the last 2 chapters?


	18. Chapter 18

Sam woke up the next morning realising she was running behind she hurriedly showered and dressed while drinking coffee, motor biking to work, hoping the mixture of adrenaline and coffee would wake her up.

Signing in Airman Carmichael told me the briefing was at 9, I glanced at my watch, it was in 10 minutes running down the corridor I went to my lab checking it was still there then with 34 seconds to spare I entered the briefing room, everyone was already there except Hammond, he entered behind me, everyone stood to attention

"Be seated" he ordered we all sat down

"Colonel the mission"

"We gated to the planet" he began looking to me

"PJ6 BJT" I supplied

"Right, so Teal'c, Daniel and I secured the area, Carter and Alex checked the DHD, we then walked to Daniel's ruins Carter taking point 3 hours later we arrived, Daniel looked at rocks they were boring, we returned end of" he said glossing over the fight knowing it would damage Sam's career and standing

"That everything?" General Hammond asked not missing the looks that were being exchanged,

"I think the ruins are of a roman origin I will need more time to translate"

"Sorry Sg1 have another mission" he told them, they all looked at one another dismayed

"Ok Sir, hit us" Jack suggested, Hammond's eyebrow's raised as if he was considering it

"Not literally of course Sir" he added hastily

"I got that Jack, anyway we have Intel that there is an ancient machine, we want you to go and get it" he told them

"Mission will be 2 days overnight beginning tomorrow at 0900 further details in your packs" he stood up, Sam and Jack copying out of military respect

"Dismissed"

They stood up exchanging glances, then left to complete the respective tasks they needed to complete, Sam wasn't surprised to discover she had a shadow

"Sir are you planning on following me in?" she asked standing in the doorway of the ladies

"I just wanted to make sure there would be no 'issues' on this mission" he used rabbit ears to mimic issues

"No Sir" Sam replied

"Does Alex know this?"

"We had a talk" Sam told him cryptically

"About" he questioned

"Our issues"

"Which were?" He asked

"Private Sir" Sam looked at him as he tried to judge what was wrong

"I can keep a secret"

"I know Sir, but it's private"

"Shall we go and see Alex"

"If you want Sir" Sam offered knowing if they were civil in front of him then he may leave them alone

"Good," he walked down the corridor to where Daniel was leading Alex into the other entrance of the store cupboard pushing her in at the same time Jack pushed Sam in both locking the door

Woah over 80 reviews so far, thank you this is my most reviewed story thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review


	19. Chapter 19

Sam was the first to react turning

"Sir let us out"

"Sorry Carter you to are going to make up, we will know when you have" he yelled back

"Sir we have already"

"Sure Carter Sure" frustrated Sam kicked the door, before turning to Alex,

"Daniel or Teal'c" Sam asked

"Daniel, I guess you were Jack"

"Dam interfering I knew it" Sam punched the wall in frustration

"Huh"

"I knew he would try some stunt I shouldn't have fallen for it"

"Yeh I thought you were the clever one" Alex snickered

"Not according to you" Sam retorted

"How we going to get out" Alex asked their eyes both fell onto a vent, turning with identical grins a plan formed

"Alex you are slightly thinner" Sam pointed out

"But you have the training" Alex replied

"Fine but I'll need a lift"

Alex boosted Sam up watching as Sam undid the vent crawling through, it was really tight but somehow she managed to wiggle along getting out on the next vent coming out in the infirmary where she received amused looks Janet came over helping her out

"Interference" she asked

"Yep O'Neill style" Sam laughed,

"Have to rescue Alex" Sam rolled her eyes, walking and unlocking the cupboard

"Took ya long enough" Alex remarked

"Sorry, hey want to suprise O'Neill" Sam asked

"Sure" Alex replied sending her an evil but excited grin matched Sam's

They walked down the corridor and up in the lift to the commissionary where Daniel and Jack were eating cake, Daniel was asking how long to leave them, Sam and Alex grabbed and Blue and red Jell-O before walking over to join them

"Hey Colonel Daniel" Sam greeted

"Carter, Alex what are you doing out?"

"Well Jack when imprisoning people remember to lock the door" Alex told him amused, Jack looked at Daniel

"I did lock it" he protested

"That's how we got out Sir" Sam replied laughing

"No giggling" he told her

"Can he order you to do that?" Alex asked

"It's a grey area" Sam replied

"Right"

"Anyway Sir, Alex and I sir are doing fine, we will never be the best of friends but we are getting on the best we ever had" Sam told him, Alex nodding

"So no more intervening" Alex asked, they both looked ashamed

"Ok" Daniel told them

"Ok unless you two fall out again" he promised

"Deal" Sam and Alex said at the same time, before glaring at each other to Daniel and Jack's amusement, Sam and Alex shot them both looks, which shut them up instead they started laughing quietly,

"Anyway I need to go to my lab" Sam said standing up she had work to catch up on

"Bye Sam they yelled" waving

"Bye guys,"

Sam went to her lab emerging herself in work going to bed later than normal, but that wasn't abnormal

1 review for the last chapter guess you guys didn't like it, some angst in the future?? I let you work out what that means


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning everyone met in the gate room dressed and ready, stepping through Jack began the welcome speech,

"Good morning people welcome to this wood of a planet, we will be heading east at ground level at a speed of 4km an hour, Teal'c will be taking point, Carter will watch our 6 have a pleasant journey" he said in a imitation of an air hostess a polite feminie tone

Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel letting the others walk on; they maintain steady conversation over the nest hour arriving Sam and Alex studied the weapon

Daniel went outside looking at the writings on the walls declaring it was from Mayan mythology their God or Gould Buluc chabtan God of war and sacrifice,

Jack and Teal'c walked round surveying the area looking for any other signs of Gould activity as this guy sounded nasty and considering the weapon was ancient it meant some recent intervention,

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Suddenly they heard a feminine scream from where Sam and Alex were working; they ran to where it had come from seeing Sam cradle Alex's body crying, tears streaming down her face

Short but dramatic


	21. Chapter 21

"What happened?" Jack asked echoing what everyone was thinking,

Sam looked up the depth of her despair evident in her eye

"Sir we need to go to the SGC" she said her voice shaking no more questions were asked as Teal'c picked up the limp body subtly feeling her pulse giving O'Neill a shake their was no pulse, Sam was shaking her whole body trembling as she slipped into shock, her skin was cool but sweaty her breathing rapid, tears rolled down her face in waves, Daniel slipped of his jacket wrapping it round her

"Come on Sam lets go" gently he lead her away, Jack taking point, all the way back Daniel tried to reassure her, Sam didn't react keeping her eyes fixed on Alex's body, reaching the gate Jack dialled and typed in the IDC Teal'c and Alex went through Sam took one look at the planet that had killed her sister before going through Daniel close behind,

The other side Alex was already being loaded into a body bag, Janet was waiting nearby, taking one look at Sam she replaced Daniel by her side leading her to the infirmary,

"Colonel, what happened?" Hammond asked echoing everyone's question

"I don't know Sir" he used his cap to wipe the sweat off, watching Daniel sit numbly on the edge of the ramp

"Permission to go to the infirmary" he asked

"Granted, I will come with you, Sergeant dial the Tok'ra Jacob only went back for a briefing he should be there"

"Thank you Sir" Quietly they went to the infirmary Sam was there sitting with a blanket round her, Janet was talking Sam was none responsive

"Sam here your team is here" Janet signalled for them to get chairs, Sam's state reminded them of Joliner

"Major, we need to know what happened" Hammond asked gently

"We were studying the weapon" she began voice trembling

"It was booby trapped count down started, it needed somebody to sacrifice themselves to turn to off", Sam flashed back ……………………..

What do people think, and do you want a Sam/Jack ending or a team ending???


	22. Chapter 22

"Alex let me do it" Sam ran towards it planning on pressing her hand on the palm print,

"No Sam," Alex pushed her out the way pressing her hand onto it being bathed in a green light her whole body convulsing

"ALEX" Sam screamed, waiting until Alex's hand had fallen away, holding her sister as she rasped her last few breaths

"Alex hold on I love you and forgive you for everything" Sam sobbed not caring if Alex was contaminated or anything begging anyone to bring her back

"Love……..you……….tooo" Alex's eyes closed, Sam was aware of the rest of her team entering, asking her questions, she spoke but the words didn't sound like hers, she remembered walking back to the gate vaguely in the cold recess of her mind,

"Sam, Sam" a calm voice called her back

"Janet?" She asked placing the voice

"What happened Sam?"

"There was a green light, Alex went green, then she," her voice stopped and she broke down into tears, Jack hugged her,

"Sam its okay to cry, we are here" he told her, not seeing the glances exchanged between Daniel and Janet at him calling Carter Sam. Sam took him up on his offer sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder he looked at the General worried it really wasn't like the Sam they knew even in extreme circumstances

"Major take as long as you need I have enough for now" he told her

"Doc is she ok to go home" he asked quietly

"If someone stays with her" Janet told them

"I will" Jack volunteered

"Sam I'm going to take you home now is there anything you want" she shook her head numbly standing and being led out,

So far most want S/J but I will put a bit of team in hope this works for everyone, hints of D/J


	23. Chapter 23

Arriving back at Sam's he led her inside making chicken soup putting it in front of her, she looked at him desponded

"Sam please eat" he asked watching as she picked up the spoon and eating,

"Why do keep calling me Sam?" she asked

"It's your name" he said slowly as if she was stupid

"But you always call me Carter" she asked confused

"We are off duty, call me Jack"

"Yes Sir" she responded automatically blushing

"I mean Jack"

"Sam talk to me" he asked needing to know everything, Sam looked at him seeing he was genuine

"It all started when I was 15………………………..and then I told her I loved her and forgave her for everything, she looked at me and said I love you to before dying in my arms" Sam sobbed, Jack to his credit had remained silent but supportive all the way through

"Geesh, Sam" he hugged her letting her sob on his shoulder honoured that she had told him, privileged she trusted him enough to let her walls down with him, despite the lateness

"Sorry I shouldn't have broken down on you" She apologised embarrassed wondering what he thought of her now furiously wiping her eyes of the tears

"Sam I am honoured that you trusted me enough to tell me, you shouldn't apologise, your sister has just died for crying out loud, you needed to cry Sam trust me just let go I will catch you, now lets get you to bed,"

"Will you come" She asked nervously

"Huh" he replied

"I don't want to be on my own please Jack" she practically begged

"Ok but I get the left side" he bartered making Sam smile

"Deal" tired from the crying and the events of the day Sam undressed into shorts and a t-shirt, Jack wore boxers and t-shirt, Sam falling to sleep straight away curled up in Jacks arms, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep

A while later he was woken by Sam restlessly tossing in the throws of a nightmare, gently he shook her awake

"Sam, Sam, wake up" she did slowly blinking confused, then he saw a she realised it wasn't a dream and pulled her into an awkward hug

"Sssh Sam I'm here" he cooed rocking her gently

"I never really saw her but always knew she was alive now she isn't and we were getting closer" she sobbed

"I know Sam I know" he told her not knowing what to say

"I should have done it, it should have been me"

"Sam don't say that, nobody should have had to do it and if anyone should it was me" he protested after all as CO it was his job

"Alex loved you enough to die for you Sam that's special; she loved you enough to die Sam, you will feel guilty, you will hate yourself for not doing it but the greatest injustice you can do is to give up, trust me Sam" she looked at him nodding

"I trust you" She replied

"Good, now please Sam lets get some sleep" he begged eyes heavy

"K" She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep, Jack close behind, Sam lying in his arms until he was roughly shaken away

"Sir wake up"

"Huh" he opened his eyes to see Sam but she wasn't looking at him instead she was looking at the door looking her body rigid her face petrified,

Ok another cliffhanger but at least I update regularly, 3times today I am so proud an will admit I am after 5 more reviews to reach the BIG 100, anyone want to oblige please……..

Thank you to all that have I appreciate it, votes are for an S/J ending so that's what I am writing as you can probably tell


	24. Chapter 24

"Crap Jacob when did you arrive" he asked jumping out of the bed, Jacob stood their looking angry

"I swear nothing happened honest" he put his hands up opening them in a surrendering position, Sam got out of bed too

"Dad" running over she hugged him sobbing softly into his shoulder

"Sssh Sammie, ssshh" he cooed

"Dad…… I can't………. I mean…… I killed her" she told him in between the sobs

"No Sammie, George told me everything, it wasn't you fault look at me" he tilted her chin up the sight of his baby girls sad, tear stained face breaking his heart

"Sam it wasn't your fault" he told her firmly

"Feels weird, like I'm empty but painful"

"It will kiddo, come on, you too if you want Jack" he led Sam down stairs where a photo album lay, he sat pulling Sam down next to him Jack stood behind them, he opened it,

"This is a favourite of mine" he reminisced, looking at a picture of too babies lying on their back both dressed in pink one looking distinctly unhappy , the other slightly smug

"Which is which?" Jack asked

"That's me I hated pink from about 1year, that's Alex the smug one" Sam said smiling at the memories,

"Remember this one" Jacob asked

Sam looked at the picture her and Alex were covered head to toe in mud about 3year both grinning, Sam was in the process of throwing mud at Alex who was stood smiling

"Ooo that was a good day I remember a massive mud fight then Alison came out I was in the dog house for ages," he grinned at the good memories then laughing at the others puzzled look he explained

"Selmak was wondering how I would fit"

Turning the page,

"Aww" Jack said nudging Sam, who blushed at the picture of her and Alex in a blue and pink bikini respectively, Sam, was holding a blue shovel Alex was patting the bucket, Alison was lying behind grinning

"She looks like you and Alex" he commented saving the Carter in a swimming costume comment away until her dad wasn't there,

Over the next few hours they laughed and cried at the pictures especially the later ones Jack learning a lot of blackmail material if only he could get some of the pictures, unfortunately Jacob was keeping close tabs and all of his attempts still it had caused Sam to laugh and that was the man thing

Closing the album Jacob took Sam's hands

"Sam did those pictures show you anything" Sam shook her head

"You 2 even after would have both willingly died for the other, Alex just got there first" He told her gently

"Somewhere I know dad but I part of me is always gonna wonder if I could have done something said something different, maybe I could have figured it out," Jack looked at Jacob indicating he would field this one

"Sam you can't think like that it would drive you mad, trust me accept the decision I mean I shouldn't have left you I knew it was a weapon, I knew you would try and turn it on I knew he was the God of sacrifice and ignored it, but still I left, so blame me, or Daniel he should have translated faster found the danger or Teal'c maybe he should have recognised the danger" Sam shook her head

"I don't blame you guys"

"And we don't blame you, it was an accident, Alex saved you, saved us all for that she is a hero"

"I know" Sam admitted reluctantly, wiping her eyes using her dad for support she returned to bed,

The funeral was the next day, as the SGC had unfortunately got use to funerals and choose to do it the next day where they needed the gate for the private goodbye that way if more causalities came through they had room, Sam stood at the top of the ramp with General Hammond the wormhole shimmering blue behind them, Next to her was Jacob, Jack and SG3 with Ferritti brought the coffin in, Jack folded the flag presenting it to Jacob then Sam,

"Attention" Hammond called, everyone in the gate room saluted

"We are here to say goodbye to Alex Fisher, who was with SG1 and sacrificed herself saving four people, she was an asset to the SGC" he said shortly indicating for Sam to step up

"Alex was my sister, annoying, irritating, intelligent, funny, most of all she was brave most of you probably didn't know her well she wasn't here very long but I wish it had been longer, I'm sorry Alex"

She looked at the coffin stepping down, the trumpets played taps as the coffin was pushed gently through, tears were evident in Janet's and Sam's eyes even Jacob was crying,

"Come on Sam"

"No dad, lets stay" Sam insisted mingling with people,

"Fine" he said sulking a bit

"Surely Selmak is curious" Sam asked

"Well he has expressed interest but is taking a back seat"

"Well Selmak this is called a wake it is for people to remember Alex," Sam continued to explain the funeral using it as a distraction

"Hey Sam" Janet came over taking Sam outside

"Hey Jan"

"Cassie told me to tell you sorry she couldn't come but one of her friends and let me get this right was so having a crisis over Derek or Simon who have so totally invited her out to the dance and she want to go with Derek who is dorky when Simon is so totally hot" Janet looked baffled causing Sam to giggle

"Important stuff" she said in a serious tone her face saying anything but,

"Yeh, how you feeling?" she asked seriously

"Lousy, I don't know Jan, part of me is kind of glad; I mean I hated her for so long the other is devastated like I lost half of myself and someone ripped out my heart trod on it cut it to shreds and spat on it"

"Oh Sam" Janet engulfed her in a hug,

"You are bound to be confused" she said which was the final straw for Sam

"STOP IT" Sam screamed pushing Janet away, Sg1 and her dad had gathered near by seeing the disturbance they came over,

"ALL OFF YOU STOP TELLING ME HOW TO FEEL HOW TO ACT ARRGGHH" she screamed running to the surface and hiking from the entrance in her dress blues, sitting on a rock looking out on Colorado, half of her wanting to be left alone the other desperate for company


	25. Chapter 25

It was a while for anyone in the group could find her; Daniel was the one who discovered her

"Sam" Daniel asked sitting next to her, silently for ages they sat in silence, just looking at the view

"I'm sorry" Sam apologised after ages

"I understand" Sam looked at Daniel realising for the first time she wasn't the first to lose somebody, they did understand she wasn't alone, they had all lost somebody and all could understand

Leaning into his embrace Sam thought about it,

"Thanks I needed that I guess I just forgot"

"Sam we are here for you, just call or shout" he told her seriously with a slight smile at the last bit

"So this is where you got to" Jack called from behind, they turned to see Jack, Teal'c and Janet standing there,

"Yeh, just looking at the view" Daniel commented standing up walking over, Sam following behind, the guys got the hint walking in front discussing hockey loudly

"Sorry I snapped Janet" Sam apologised

"That ok" Janet accepted knowing it had been a trying day for Sam,

"So Selmak tells me you slept with Jack last night" Janet said casually

"Janet" Sam gasped blushing,

"It wasn't like that we were fully clothed," she protested, to further giggles

"Honest" Sam said nudging her friend, rolling her eyes

"So what's the next stage?" Janet asked more seriously, Sam stopped walking thinking

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out" Sam smiled, blushing further hating her pale complexion, then with an evil smile she asked a question

"What about you and Daniel?" Janet gasped, blushing too

"Nothing"

"That's not what I hear, I mean he goes often enough for check ups, and to see you"

"He is an accident magnet and I need to make sure he is maintaining a healthy diet, you both get too caught up in your work" she said lightly scolding

"But….." Sam pressed

"I really like him, but Share"

"Is dead Jan talk to him I think you will be surprised" Sam said knowing Daniel had a slight crush on her,

"Fine" by this time they had reached the front gate, the guys were waiting

"I'm going to drive Sam home" Jack said firmly daring her to argue but she was too tired after the day's activities

"I just need to see Hammond" she told him walking into the mountain, there she left him outside going inside to talk to him, Jack waiting trying to lip read but failing after half an hour and a phone call on the red phone Sam left

"Everything ok?" he asked hoping she'd tell him what it was about

"Great" she replied walking to the lift, not giving anything away, curious he followed her

Thank you wow over 100 reviews that is amazing,


	26. And finally

Getting back home Sam let herself in calling back to Jack

"Want to come in?" she called

"Sure" he replied walking in, Sam felt a thrill run inside her,

"Jack sit down please we need to talk" Sam told him

"Jack what happened to Sir?" he joked

"I am no longer military" Sam informed him grinning as he turned to look at her shocked

"Huh"

"I resigned"

"Sam you can't resign"

"Jack I just did, you see Alex gave me an idea if she an be an civilian attached to Sg1 why can't I it would just leave room for personal relationships to develop"

"So you are still on Sg1" Jack checked unable to believe what she was telling him,

"Yep" Sam confirmed smiling at him working out what that meant

"And these personal relationships" he queried hopefully

"What about them?" Sam questioned watching as his face fell slightly

"Well" he began awkwardly

"Yes Jack, they would be with you" she answered grinning, at his dumbfounded expression

"Really I mean" he began

"No we have waited long enough, I want us to start this now" she told him

"Cool" he grinned

"So Jack we should start slow" Sam decided

"Sam you are thinking too much overanalysing everything" he warned her, taking her hand

"Relax, sit, I'll make sandwiches and we can watch Simpson's" he said sitting her on the couch, and leaving making 2 sandwiches, with ham and pickle inside, when he came back Sam was watching the science channel

"Awww Sam do we have to?" he whined

"But Simpson's doesn't start for 15mins this will be over by then" She informed him

"Ok" he agreed snuggling up to her, Sam grinned snuggling back they lay in each others arms falling asleep

The next morning they were up, taking it in turns to get ready not prepared for that part of the relationship just yet. Jack drove them back to base, Sam heading straight to her lab, Jack to the mess hall grabbing two doughnuts and coffee's walking to Sam's lab,

"Hey Sam"

"Sir" she moved the papers off her spare chair allowing him to sit down

"I brought you breakfast" he said putting the doughnut in front of her

"Thanks Sir" She said distractedly typing

"Sam what is with the Sir?" he asked

"Sorry Sir, but on base I feel like I should keep it professional"

"Sam you are a civilian" he pointed out, Sam thought about it Jack waited

"Ok Jack but does that mean you can't order me anymore?"

"No, now eat" he ordered her pushing the doughnut closer, Sam rolled her eyes at him taking a bite,

"Good," he said, Sam punched him lightly

"Hey!"

"Sg1 to the gate room, Sg1 to the gate room" interrupted them; Sam left the doughnut taking the coffee walking with Jack to the gate room, arriving most the SGC was there, Hammond followed them in, all the military members jumped to attention, Hammond ignored them going to the podium at the top

"At ease"

"I have called you hear to announced the retirement of one of SGC's finest members, not only have they been on our premiere team since the beginning but they have made invaluable contributions to the planet" he paused watching all the looks being shot at O'Neill who was trying to hide his smirk, Sam remained totally professional

"In honour of their tireless work to save this planet I have been granted permission to present them with the US air force's newest medal, the medal for saving the planet 5times, Doctor Samantha Carter please step forwards" The whole room remained silent for about 1second while people realised it wasn't Colonel O'Neill who was retiring before they went mental

Sam blushed before stepping forwards, having the medal pinned onto her BDU's,

"Dismissed" he called Sam found herself surrounded by well wishers mainly her team

"Guys, Janet let me explain, I will still be on Sg1 just as a civilian, it will allow me to do things like" she turned round where Jack was pulling him into a kiss, much to the delight of everyone in their who immediately called in their bets Ferretti pulling out the book working out who had won,

"Wow Sam what happened to taking it slow" he asked breathless

"I got bored of that" Sam said excitedly the day's events forcing her to put her normal cautious behaviour aside after all how often did you get a medal invented just for you?

"Cool" he replied grinning

That night Sam lay in Jack's arms, he was asleep snoring, despite this she grinned, even with everything that had happened she had got her happily ever after, finally she was with the man of her dreams,

The end

So what did you think of the ending?

Thank you again to all those that have reviewed this story


End file.
